


Formality

by Kitty Rainbow (KittyRainbow)



Category: Artemis Fowl - Colfer
Genre: Drabble, F/M, af100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-29
Updated: 2005-10-29
Packaged: 2017-10-04 23:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyRainbow/pseuds/Kitty%20Rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All children say things like this, even genii.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Formality

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [af100 Challenge #7](http://community.livejournal.com/af100/12107.html): _"water"_

Quite suddenly, one evening six-year-old Artemis declared, "I'm going to marry Juliet."

Fowl Senior, hidden behind the financial pages, twitched the newspaper to peer over the top. He caught his wife's gaze and vanished again.

Angeline spoke hurriedly. "She's a hired hand now, Arty dear. It wouldn't be proper for you to marry her." She glanced at Butler, reading in the corner. Her words had been cold but her expression told a story that no six-year-old, not even Artemis, could understand.

"Then I shan't marry anyone," said little Artemis. Angeline gave him a sad smile and turned away.

**Author's Note:**

> In case it wasn't clear, I used _"water"_ in the sense of "pouring water on" something, i.e. extinguishing it.


End file.
